Please Be with Me
by Expertise626
Summary: Taking place in the world of Chobits. Iwata is 25 year old man living in Tokyo who has no direction in life. Can he survive in the world where better people and persocoms exist?


Please Be with Me

By: Jesse (Expertise626)

Author's Notes: This fiction takes place in the Chobits world but uses a different cast of main characters. Read only if you're up to it. This story is told in the past-tense first person view in a flashback format. It's an experiment. Despite the first chapter's lack of Persocoms, they'll be in later.

It seems I was quite wired and irritable. Eyagi said I should write in a journal about how I feel to keep myself calm. It seems to be working. That guy always finds the best ways to help me out. So, I opened up the book and pulled out a pen.

_Dear Journal, it's been 2 years since I, Iwata Kusogawa, have moved to Tokyo to make something of myself. Today, while I was wiping the tables at Club Yorokonde, I was thinking. In between working at the Yorokonde and trying to fit in with society, what am I really doing with my life? Where am I going? Am I living for each day? If so, if there is some divine being reading this, please give me a reason to keep going. I don't want to live without a purpose._

Funny, after writing this entry, I somehow felt incomplete. This shouldn't happen. What will I do? I needed sleep. The boss was counting on me to wake up early. "Oy, Iwata! Wait up!" Eyagi screamed at me while I was walking into the bookstore after a hard day at work.

"Oh, hey there."

"You still look down? Anything I can do to help you?"

"I've just been wondering, what am I doing? Where am I going with my life?" I had to fight back the tears.

"Iwata…"

"All I have left is this." I picked up a manga book from the store shelf. GTO volume 23. Just two more and I'll be done with this series. But, every time I read another book, it loses its appeal more and more.

"A man lives to find what keeps him going. Iwata, it doesn't have to be today, but you'll find what keeps you going."

"Thanks, I appreciate the support." I said, walking to the register to pay for the book. Eyagi followed me out, and we both parted once we reached my apartment. He then waved and said "Ja ne!" I envied his happiness and direction. When I got back, I put down the book, but I guess I didn't feel interested in reading it at that moment. So, I decided to take a walk in the park. The one trip I will never regret.

I took that time to think and be in the calming surroundings of the park. You don't see that many adults going to the park alone just to sit and relax. It makes me feel like it's only for the psychologically distressed to think. After an hour, I got up to head back home. The sun was setting and I knew I had to get back before it became late. That's when it happened.

An event that would change me.

The most beautiful woman I've ever seen was running through the park. In one hand, she was holding a bowl of soba, in the other hand; she was looking at her watch. She must've been late. She was running this way. Call it chance, but it was just was I needed. She collided into me while she was looking at her watch. The soup from her soba splattered all over my work clothes. We both fell to the ground. A million things were going through my mind. My Yorokonde uniform was black and yellow, the soup was clearly a bright red, She likes spicy food, How was I going to get the stain out, bleach would make my clothes all white, did a girl just touch me? She got up first and offered her hand to help me up. She pulled me up and scratched the back of her head. "Ah, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I should have moved out of the way." She said with the most brilliant smile that would even make the most hardest of men melt.

"No, it was my fault for not moving out of the way." I said, at a loss for words. Looking her in the eyes made me nervous. It's like they can see right into me.

She put her hands behind her back and leaned forward to me. Her eyes drifted from mine and she was clearly looking at my jacket. "Say, why don't you come back to my place. I'll help you clean up your jacket. It's the least I can do. I'm Kaolin. Nice to meet you."

"I-I'm. M-my name is Iwata. Nice to meet you, too."

I had a laundry machine at home; I could've just washed it when I got home. My logic said to 'Go home, it is late.' But somehow, my mouth said 'S-sure. I'll come.' It was like I was compelled to follow her. "Cool. My apartment is nearby."

I followed her back to her apartment on the second floor. She opened the door and let me in. Her apartment was quite neat and had plenty of framed pictures around, quite the contrary to my empty apartment with nothing but a bed and a stack of manga. With her hand, she motioned me to follow her and she brought me to her laundry room. "May I borrow your clothes for a while? I'll wash them for you." I blushed a bit before taking off my work uniform. I handed them to her, looking away from her eyes. She giggled a bit and put it in the machine. Putting in detergent, she held up her index finger indicating 'One second, please.' She walked out of the room and came back with a t-shirt that looked much too small for me. She gave it to me and I put it on. She gave me another one of her warm smiles and then her cell phone rang in her pocket. "Ah! I forgot sir! I'll upload it right away!" She hung up the phone and laughed a little. "Hold on one second, my boss wants me to do something." She then rushed over to her computer in the living room and put in a disk. I walked into the living room. By the looks of it, she was well off. Her job seemed to be important and she plays a role in society; unlike myself. I work at a low-wage job and I have no role in society. But I quickly shook myself out of the thought and remembered where I was. About an hour later, the clothes were done. It was the first time I've seen a machine that could wash AND dry clothes. She took them out of the machine and gave it to me. I put them on and gave her back her shirt. Looking at the clock, I noticed it was 8:00 PM. "Ah, its 8 o'clock! I ought to head back home. Thank you very much for washing my clothes, Ms. Kaolin." I can't believe I was wasting an opportunity. But I was too shy. I was starting to run when suddenly, she used both of her hands to grab onto my arm. "Are you expecting someone?" she said questioningly.

"Um, n-no, not at all." I said, blushing at the thought of a girl holding onto my arm.

"Then why don't you stay here for dinner?" I sure hoped she didn't see me blushing.

"U-um, okay."

"I'll go prepare it now. Make yourself at home, okay?" She then skipped off to her kitchen to prepare dinner. I made myself comfortable on her couch. She was done after 30 minutes and served dinner for two in a rather small table. She pulled over another chair to the table and I sat down with her.

"T-thanks. I appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure, really." She said, I smiled at her and we began to eat. After finishing a few bites, she said "You know, it's been a little while since I've had company here."

"Why's that?"

"I really don't know. I just recently got this job and I haven't had any time to catch up with my life."

"Oh. I see."

"Hey, I noticed your uniform. You work at Yorokonde?"

"Y-yes, I do." Now she's figured out that I'm an unqualified loser.

"I go there to eat sometimes. But I never see you around."

"Yeah, I work from 9 to 5. I think you probably are working during that time."

"I see."

I look at the clock. It was 10:00. Now I really know I should head home. So I got up and said "Well, it's late. I have to get going now. Thank you for dinner and washing my clothes."

"No problem. I appreciate your company." I really hoped she meant that. I smiled and she walked me out the door. I really wanted to see her again. I never wanted this to end. But, I was conflicted. How would I say it? Why would she date a loser like me? "Goodbye, thanks for everything." And she began to close the door. Another thing I will not regret was holding the knob right when she was about to close it. "Ms. Kaolin."

"Yes?"

"I-I really would love to see you again. Can I have your phone number?" My heart was beating fast. I was almost starting to sweat, I could feel it. I was anxious about what her response would be.

"I would love to." She grasped onto my hand with hers and held up her index finger once more to tell me to wait. She ran back in, came out and gave me her business card with blue pen marks scribbled onto it, showing her home phone number and a little heart next to it. "I'll call. I promise."

"Then we can arrange something. I'll be waiting."

"Okay. G-goodbye." I waved my hand and closed the door behind me. I trembled down the stairs and when I exited the building, my legs failed me and I fell to the ground. I leaned against the wall to catch my breath. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I took a second to let my heart settle down and I got back up and ran home. By this time, it was 10:30. I sat down on my chair and wrote in my journal.

_Dear Journal, I met a girl today. I did the most preposterous thing. I asked her for her phone number. I've never done something so risky in my entire life. But I just realized. I realized how people find what they are looking forward to in life. That special someone or something. A person or a future to look forward to. I'm advancing. I've found my reason._

--

Chapter 1 complete. Please review and tell me what you think. I care about your opinions to help me with my narrative. Send an e-mail to 


End file.
